Love in War
by EmilyT16
Summary: Four friends try to find peace and love in the war torn wizarding world. RHR HG
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (sigh).  
  
PROLOGE   
  
An: Ok this is my first Harry Potter FF. So be nice please. A few things you need to know are Sirius never dies but the OOTP is basically the same except Umbridge wasn't there because she will play a part in my story and she couldn't have been there. And in the fourth book at the Triwizard tournament Ron and Hermonie are kidnapped with Harry and there are kept longer than they are in the book. This takes place the summer before their seventh year and Ron, Hermione are eighteen and Harry is seventeen. I kind of had to make them older so it would work so lets just say they start Hogwarts when there're twelve. And I'm American so if I get anything wrong about England I'm sorry because I'm from Louisiana and we do things differently down here. O and computers and T.V. dose work by magic because I know I couldn't go without wrestling. And phones do work but most choose not to use them. And Viktor Krum is the same age as Harry and you don't have to be a certain age to be in the Triwizard tournament.   
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been almost three years since I almost lost the three people who mean so much to me. Almost three years since they tried to rip them away from me, and every day I thank God that they didn't. They grew up that night the night we all want to forget but can't. The night they lost their innocence. And as I watch the girl I conceder a daughter run down the stairs so full of life I still can't believe they made it out alive. One almost didn't. All three of have scares both physical and mental. They all changed that night. Hermonie more cold, some would say hateful but just confused about her life. Harry more determined to defeat the dark lord and desperate to find peace in our war torn world. And my youngest son ready to kill any one who tries to harm the people he loves.  
  
If it weren't for the pain that maid Hermonie turn Animagus and give Harry a straight path to the Triwizard cup all three would be dead. And the part about all of this is that in me gaining two children I lost one who thought the dark side was the place to be. Percy died that night when he tried to kill Ron and was in return killed by Hermonie who was trying to save them. She felt so much guilt over something that couldn't be helped. It she hadn't have killed him they would all be dead and Percy died the minute he joined the dark side.  
  
Hermonie's parents, who deprive her of the love she needs and give it to her twin sisters, have never even took time to take a close look at there daughter and see she needed that love. So after she decided not to tell her parents scared that they might take her away from the family who loves her the most, she started to call me momma and Arthur daddy. She has five brothers and one sister now and Ron who loves her more than life it's self. I could first tell he loved her in those twenty three minutes that we all thought she was dead. They think they have everything hid from the world but not from me I noticed it the minute they stepped of the train after there fifth year. Something's going on between them I can tell from they way they look at each other when they think the other isn't watching.  
  
  
  
And Harry who tries so had to fight his attriction to Ginny, but I know something is going on now he could only keep her at bay for so long. And when my daughter sets her mind to some thing she gets what she wants and what she wanted was Harry. Harry the boy who lived and has been through more in his life than most fifty year olds. Harry who has gotten closer to his aunt after he told her about the kidnapping is now happy to go back to stay with them just to talk to her. She seems to have finally come to her senses about him and now sees how she spoiled her on child too much.  
  
All three of them now enlisted in a top-secret program that trains certain people to be warriors. They don't want them for their battle skills they want them for there anger and hate towards the dark lord. Now you don't sneak up on them or risk being hexed. Charlie who enlisted before the kidnapping is helping to train them. Hermonie who is agile and has strength you wouldn't know by looking at her small 5'5 frame. Ron who relies of brute strength is the only one who can match Charlie in strength and towers above him at 6"4 compared to Charlie's 6'0. Harry who not quite as big as Ron but just as deadly can use strength of magic chooses to rely on the wand less magic that is a gift. Hermonie also possesses it but because of the pain she had to endure. That's why her body turned Animagus to try to cope with the pain she was enduring. She got the worst of the torture. Hitting her with spells that would make and normal person go insane. The only physical scar is a six-inch scar that runs down her abdomen.  
  
And now as I watch all of my children, biological and adopted, sitting around the table I can't help but feel a swell of pride at the sight of my family. Fred trying to get Hermonie to eat something he swears isn't jinxed, while she whispers something to Ginny and they giggle. Ron who is stuffing busy stuffing his mouth with anything he can get his hands on. Charlie, Bill, and George discussing the upcoming Quidditch world cup. And as I watch the people who raised Harry and Hermonie for twelve years of there life I wonder why Petunia didn't give Harry the love he needed sooner. And why Jack and Brenda still haven't given Hermonie the love she deserves.  
  
Three years can do a lot to change a person and I've watched three extraordinary young people turn into adults. 


	2. Return to the Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't.  
  
Chapter one: Return to the Burrow  
  
An: read the prologue first. And thanks to all who have reviewed you help a lot. And to Miss She Who Is Incredulous I like people's opinions but it you can't say something nice don't say anything at all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe they came." Ginny said from her spot under the huge oak tree in the back yard.  
  
" I know. I think they thought I was going to put them under a spell. You should have heard Beth whining trying to get out of coming." Hermonie replied.  
  
" No offence Hermonie but you sisters are really getting on my nerves. I mean they've been her what two hours and I'm ready to kill them."  
  
" Try living with them for two months. Hell if I did half the shit they do I'd be kicked out. I just can't wait to see what mama dose when they go swimming."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" They're going to wear the littlest bathing suites known to man and try to impress the boys. I mean look Ginny there's Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. They seventeen there going to try something."  
  
"Fleur is going to get them if they go after Bill."  
  
" And Fred and George will be there last resorts. Charlie won't want them because they're to young. So you watch Harry and I'll watch Ron."  
  
"Lets go inside its hot." with that they got up and left the shade of the tree for the cool house.  
  
" Your parents are asleep Hermonie. Let me see that tattoo I've heard so much about."  
  
Mrs. Weasley said from her spot at the well-used table. Where she was drinking coffee with Petunia Dursley who somehow looked nicer than last time she saw her. Pulling up her shirt to expose her lower back and abdomen so they could she the small sun that circled her belly button. She had gotten that one on a dare from Ron and the one on her back this summer while staying with her parents. On her lower back there was a black panther with a diamond collar around his neck and its two front paws looked like the were cutting into her. There were little droplets of blood that came out from where its paws went in. It was no more than six inches on the lower part of her back and it looked very realistic. "That's beautiful. It looks like real blood. And the sun is perfect for your completion."  
  
" Did it hurt?" Petunia asked  
  
" O yeah. But the smaller one hurt more. I guess because the skin is more sensitive around there."  
  
" Did your parents take you to get it?" Molly asked.  
  
" No and I would appreciate it you didn't tell them about it. They don't know about the tattoos or the belly button piercing. Do you think you could put a spell on them so they can't see it when they go swimming please."  
  
" You got you belly button pierced?" Ginny asked  
  
" Yeah I just don't have it in right now." Just then the boys including Dudley who had slimed up a little but were still a bully.  
  
" Where done cleaning out the pond. Not a leaf within a mile of it. So go change." Charlie said while climb the stairs to Ron's room where all of the boys including Dudley where sleeping.  
  
" You better be worth it Miss Granger." Ron said while he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. " I just waded through slime and bugs just so you could go swimming."  
  
" Put me down Ron" Hermonie screamed while banging on his back. " I mean it Ron. Where are we going?"  
  
  
  
" Just be quiet and enjoy the ride." he said while he started to climb the stairs.  
  
" Come on Gin we better follow them before they kill each other." Harry said as he started to climb after them. You could still here Ron and Hermonie fighting.  
  
" Do they always fight like that?" Petunia asked.  
  
" That's just them play fighting wait till he pisses her off. That's when it's fun to watch them. See this scar?" Fred pulled up his bangs and showed her the two-inch scar on his forehead. " She threw a plate at me."  
  
" You deserved that one Fred admit it. You shouldn't have given her that dunkin drunk." Bill replied.  
  
" What's that?" Dudley spoke for one of the first times.  
  
" It's an invention of ours. See we own a joke shop and we gave her one to see what affects it had on a woman well lets just say it worked. The dunkin drunk makes the person who eats it turn instantly drunk. And well let's just say what she did involve a table and her losing her shirt. I'm just glad when it wore off she got Fred instead of me." George replied with a laugh.  
  
" You say that and yet she tried to throw you out the window." Bill reminded him. As they climbed the stairs to change and go swimming  
  
" You have a lovely family Molly." Petunia said when everybody left the kitchen.  
  
" Thank you I'm lucky to have them. I just wish Hermonie's parents would realize what a great daughter they have. They're going to lose her."  
  
" I almost lost Harry and I'm so grateful I woke up before I did. What's going on with Hermonie and Ron?"   
  
" You see it to. I don't have proof but I'm sure something's going on. They sneak off when she stays here and they way they look at each other."   
  
" Honestly Ron you can put me down now." they heard Hermonie say from the top of the stairs. Now she was riding on his back in a tasteful two-piece black bikini that showed just enough to look sexy. (An: if you've seen Die Another Day the orange swim suite Halley Berry wears. That one only black.)  
  
" Now Hermonie why would you want to walk when I can carry you. But if you want down ok." with that he carried her outside with Molly and Petunia following. By the time Ron reached the pond Hermonie was struggling to get away from him and Harry and Ginny had came outside to see what all the screaming was about. When he fell into the pond with a screaming Hermonie she came up kicking and her waist length, straight, almost black hair sticking to her. She looked fit to kill. " You better run Ron she's going to kill you." Fred shouted from Ron's bedroom window. Where the rest of the boys were watching.   
  
" Now Hermonie lets be reasonable about this." A very pale looking Ron stated as he backed up from her.  
  
" I was reasonable when you cheated at poker and I had to jump in the lake in the middle of the winter. I was reasonable when I lost the bet and had to give you a lap dance. Hell I was reasonable when you made me kiss you because you broke your arm. But I am beyond being reasonable Ronald Arthur  
  
Weasley."  
  
" She's pissed. She called him by his full name." Harry said while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Maybe we should help him. She looks mad." Dudley said as he walked up to the rest of the group.  
  
" You go help. I value my health thank you. " Ginny said. As she watched as Hermonie knocked Ron off of his feet when they reached dry land. "You need to calm down before you do something you regret." A desperate looking Ron said as Hermonie straddled him and pinned his hands above his head.   
  
" I wont regret this Ron. In fact I might enjoy it."   
  
" Don't make me hurt you."  
  
" O yeah what are you going to do hit me." Behind them a bucket moved to the pond and began filling its self up.   
  
" You leave me no choice then." With that he flipped them so he was on top. " Now look who's on bottom Miss Granger." he leaned over and whispered in her ear. " And looking very sexy to might I add."  
  
She burst out laughing and said, " You didn't honestly think I didn't know you were going to do that. As we speak a bucket of cold water is about to by dumped on you." She was under him so very little got on her and when her rolled off of her she walked over to the pier and lay out with Ginny. Her hair drying along the way.  
  
" How did she do that?" Petunia asked from her seat on the swing.  
  
" What the wand less magic. All of us have a little in us but few can wield it. Only three are known to possess the power to do so. Harry, Hermonie, and the dark lord. Harry can wield it because the night his parents died some of you-know-who's power was transferred to him. You know what happened that night of the kidnapping her power was uncovered. If she hadn't I don't know what would have happened. O my lord what are those girls wearing." at that time Hermonie's twin sisters came walking outside wearing tiny string bikinis that left nothing to the imagination. Beth, who had short blonde hair, and Gracie, who had long red hair, were eyeing the boys like candy.   
  
" Told you." Hermonie said. As they watched the twins walk toward them. " Scoot over Hermonie. We have boys to seduce something you would know nothing about." Beth said   
  
" And get those things away from us." Gracie squealed while trying to nudge Hermonie's three doges off the pier and the puppy she got Ron for his birthday. Simba her part german Shepard and chow had been a gift from Ron last Christmas and he was a pain for the first few months. So that's when she got him Tucker, a chocolate Labrador, who was still in the chewing stage. Her other two dogs, Dasher and Peter Pan, were toy rat terriers that stood no more than six inches from the ground.   
  
" They're not going to kill you. The piers big enough for the eight of us." Ginny spoke up. " Make that seven," she said with a laugh as Tucker took a running jump at Ron and knocked him over in the water.  
  
" Hermonie why did you get me this dog?" Ron asked as he put the dog back on the pier.   
  
" Paybacks a bitch isn't it." she replied. At that time Tucker took the opportunity to shake off the excess water. Drenching everyone that was on or around the pier.   
  
" What did I do to deserve that?" he said while pointing at the puppy that was busy trying to lick Beth's face.  
  
" Might I remind you of how Simba acted and still acts to this day? I swear Ron you went to the deepest corners of hell and got that dog."   
  
" And you love him."   
  
" Just like you love Tucker." Hermonie's sisters were awestruck at the way their sister was acting. In the course of two minutes they had heard there straight laced big sister say two curse words and was bickering with on of the hottest boys they had ever seen. " Face it Ron if I took Tucker back you'd miss him. Just like I'd miss Simba. Fred don't even think about it." She shouted to stop Fred and George from throwing her cat Tequila into the pond. Harry had gotten her that one after Crookshans was died two years ago.   
  
" Come on Monie lets go for a swim." He said as he lifted her above his head and slowly lowered her into the water.  
  
" Let me put my hair up before it weights me down and I drown." she said while grabbing a scrunchie from the pier.   
  
" You know I'd never let you drown. I like you to much for that."  
  
" You know you can be sweet when you want to ickle Ronniekens." There was a squeal and then a huge splash beside them. Harry had thrown Ginny in. And in the process soaking everyone who was on the pier including Dudley who was sending lustful glances at all of the girls. " Look what you did to my babies Harry." She said while picking up her two little dogs and telling Simba to jump in.  
  
" Poor things." He replied sarcastically. As he wrapped his arms around a shivering Ginny. " Come on Gin its not that cold."  
  
" It is when you thrown in. You big git." She replied before dunking him. They remained that way for hours splashing.  
  
" I'm getting out guys. I've been in here long enough." Hermonie said while pulling herself onto the pier.  
  
" Me to I'm hungry." Ron said while following suite.  
  
" Your always hungry." she said as they made there way to the house.   
  
" I didn't say I was hungry for food."  
  
" You two done swimming?" Molly asked when they walked into the house.  
  
" Yeah I was getting tired and he was getting hungry."  
  
"Well Hermonie's parents, the Dursleys, and your father and I are going out to dinner so you will have to fend for you self. And you need to take a shower." She said pointing to Ron. " You cleaned out the pond and lord knows what you have on you."  
  
" Yes Mum." he said while they climbed the stairs. Once they were out of sight Ron shoved her against the wall and kissed her passionately. " You feel that," he said as he ground his hips into her so she could feel his erection pressed against her stomach. " I've had that all summer and you in that damn bathing suite didn't help matters." he stated while kissing her neck and throat.   
  
"Meet me in the bathroom." she managed to get out in between gasps and moans. She managed to get away from him and to Ginny's room. She changed and waited about five minutes before she snuck into the bathroom. Ron was in the shower already and she knew he had sensed her in there. As she quickly shed her clothes she cast a silencing spell and a locking charm. She could see him through the glass shower looking like a Greek God. He was turned away from her and his hands were pressed against the wall to support him. As she eased into the shower and wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed herself into him she was rewarded with a groan.   
  
" I like the tattoos." she said as her tongue darted out to lick one. (An: If you watch wrestling you've seen Randy Ortion and Ron's tattoos are just like his except for the ones on his lower arms. If you don't watch wrestling the look him up and you can see him in a picture.) She felt his muscles bunch up under her hands as she ran them over his back and chest. As she placed wet hot kisses all over his corded back he turned and captured her mouth in a hot kiss that made her weak at the knees.   
  
" Damn I missed you. Did you miss me? Tell me you missed me Hermonie. Please."  
  
" Yes I missed you. More than you know baby."  
  
" Did you set the charms?" He asked as he lifted her up so she could wrap he legs around him.  
  
" Yes" she moaned.   
  
" Good" She threw he head back and moaned as he slid into her warmth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later they lay spent on the tile floor of the shower. Hermonie was laying on top of Ron still breathing heavily as hot water pored down on them. "That was better than my birthday. Damn you sure do know how to make a man crazy."  
  
" Hey I went two months without sex."  
  
" We need to get up before Mum sends a search party." He said as he slowly sat up bringing her with him.   
  
" I don't think I will be able to walk straight." She said as she dried off.  
  
" Come here baby." She walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. " Your beautiful you know that."  
  
" O I think I knew when you screamed it to me."  
  
" Yeah and you were moaning my name while I said it to."  
  
" Don't get cocky now or I might just have to go find Dudley."  
  
" Over my dead body. Your mine."  
  
" You know I'd never leave you for him. You're too sweet. And you have a nice ass."  
  
" Get dressed before we get caught and we have to listen to Mums screeching." After that they got dressed and as Hermonie opened the door they were face to face with Molly Weasley. Who to their surprise just smiled and walked off.  
  
" It's like she knew." Hermonie said after a few minutes of just standing there waiting for her to come back to scream at them.  
  
" How could she Hermonie we've kept it a secret for two years and she hasn't said anything yet."  
  
" Whatever. I'll see you later." she said as she walked toward the stairs to Ginny's room. As soon as she opened the door she in someone's arms. " Flur?"  
  
" Yes. Vear have you been? Ve have been looking for you." she asked when she finally released Hermonie. It had been two months since she had seen her. Flur was now working at Hogwarts as an assistant to Madam Pince.   
  
" You've had sex." Ginny said. "Who was it? Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Dudley?" she cringed as she said the last one.  
  
" None of you business who I had…"   
  
" So you admit to the crime." Flur said while circling her.  
  
" Okay I'll tell if you tell me who you just had sex with Miss Ginny."  
  
" I haven't had sex with anyone."  
  
" Ginny your eyes are crystal blue you've had sex."  
  
" She's right Ginny your eyes give you away."  
  
" Okay I'll tell if Flur tells when she and Bill did it for the first time."  
  
  
  
" Okay" She replied  
  
"Okay it's a deal then. It was Ron."  
  
  
  
" I knew it. How long have you been sleeping together?"  
  
" Two years."  
  
" I Van't details."  
  
" Ok but your asking for it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing out here this late?" Hermonie asked Ron who had just walked up onto the terrace that the teachers had told them about after the kidnapping.  
  
" Couldn't sleep. You?"   
  
" Had a nightmare. It's funny it has been almost a year and I can still here myself screaming when he stabbed me. Or the look on his face when I killed him."  
  
" It's not your fault. Percy shouldn't have tried to kill us." He grabbed her in his arms and held her close.   
  
" Your to good to me Ron. You know that?"  
  
" I know and I also know your to good to me." he saw something change in her eyes and they went from dark brown to black.  
  
" I'm going to kiss you now." She said seconds before her lips came crashing down on his. He immediately responded pulling her down into his lap and kissing her senseless. How long they stayed like that Hermonie didn't know all she knew is she didn't want to stop.  
  
" Hermonie we need to stop."   
  
" No please. I need you baby."  
  
" What would we be? Girlfriend and boyfriend or friends with benefits?"  
  
" I don't care as long as we're together."  
  
" I don't want to put you in danger."  
  
" I already am. But we could keep it a secret. And just have an affair. No other people just us. Please."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Then I said the four little words that can get any man to bed."   
  
" Fuck me now baby." They said in union.  
  
" He threw me down on that bench and made love to me for hours. It's been that way ever since. You know they say it get boring after a while with one person but not with Ron it gets better." Hermonie  
  
" Is it as good as it is vith Bill?"   
  
" Toe curling screaming so much you can't talk sometimes."  
  
" Yes. And to answer my part of the pact. I was nineteen when Bill and I first slept together. Ginny."  
  
" It was Harry." she said in a whisper.   
  
" Ron owes me ten galleons."  
  
  
  
" You made a bet?"  
  
" I knew you were sleeping with someone but couldn't figure out who and Ron swore you weren't. I could tell by you eyes there the same as Ron's when he has sex. So how did it happen?"  
  
" Well you know when he got into that fight with Draco and he said he would end up getting everyone he loved killed just by knowing them? Well that night I went to see Ron but he wasn't in his room so I went to see if he was with Harry instead.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What do you want Ginny?" Harry said from the large armchair that sat in his room.  
  
" Have you seen Ron?"  
  
" No. Now it you don't mind I'd like to be alone."  
  
  
  
" What's wrong with you Harry? Why are you acting like this?"  
  
" I just want to be alone. You think you can respect that."  
  
  
  
" No somethings wrong. You can tell me you know."  
  
" What you want to know how Malfoy's right and I will get everyone I love killed." He shouted as he rose from the chair and walked toward her in a rage. "Or how about the fact that I have nightmares about seeing you killed. And when I'm with you all I want to do is throw you over my shoulder and take you to my room and make love to you. Your all I think about now, Kissing you, holding you, loving you." he now had his hands in a painful grip on her upper arms.  
  
" Harry what do you want?" Ginny asked as she looked into his green eyes that had turned emerald from lust and passion. I had taken a while to get used to seeing him without his glasses. When the joined the top-secret group he had to have surgery to see because glasses were a weakness he could not have.  
  
" You." he answered as he crushed her body to his and took her mouth in a kiss filled with years of desire and want. He picked her up, never breaking the kiss, and walked to the bed. He dumped her on it and crawled on top of her. " Do you want me Ginny? Do you need me like I need you? Tell me to stop and I will." He said while kissing his way down her neck. She could feel his arouslel pressing into her stomach.  
  
" Yes I want you don't stop. Please don't ever stop" that was all it took to snap his control. Buttons flew in a hast to rid each other of clothes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" He tried to end it afterwards but I wouldn't let him. He can be so stubbren sometimes but so can I. I love him so much but sometimes he drives me crazy." At that moment Hermonie's sisters came busting into the room.  
  
" Ok you two know Ron and Harry the best so we need advice. How do we make them like us?" Beth said as she sat down on one of the five twin beds in the room.   
  
" They ignore us when we flirt with them. It's like we're invisible." Gracie winned.  
  
" Doesn't s'hat tell you something?"  
  
" Who are you?" Beth asked looking Flur over.  
  
" This is flur Bills girlfriend. Flur my sisters Beth and Gracie." Hermonie answered.  
  
" Is this you when you were little?" Gracie asked as she flipped through a photo album that Hermonie had laid on a dresser.  
  
" Yeah in my first year." Hermonie repiled while taking the album from her.  
  
" Did you finsh it?" Ginny asked   
  
" Yeah over the summer." Hermonie answered. " Took me forver."  
  
" Look how young you were." Flur said as Ginny started to flip through the pages that had Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and Ginny smiling up from the pages. As they progressed the Twins watched as there sisters expression changed after her fourth year. It went from soft to cold and only in a picture that she didn't know was taken did she look happy. They also nodiced that in the pictures she and Ron stood closer together and every one he had his arms wrapped around her.   
  
" That's my favorite one." Hermnie said as they came across a picture that had all of the Weasley children and she andHarry.   
  
" When was that took?" Gracie asked.  
  
" Last year wasn't it." Ginny replied  
  
" Yeah I think so. I like this on of Harry. See how his eyes are so green?"  
  
" Yes that is a good picture." Flur said. As someone knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in." Ginny shouted. The door opened to reveal Harry and Ron.  
  
" Mum and Dad just left and Sirius, Remus,Mad Eye, and Tonks just arrived." Ron said as he plopped down on Hermonie's bed.  
  
  
  
" What do we need them for? We have Bill and Charlie." Ginny asked.  
  
" No Charlie had to go get our new trainer. The wards around the house won't allow anyone in by magic." Harry said as Hermonie looked at him then at her sisters.  
  
" Don't worry Sirius said we could put memory charms on them." Ron whispered  
  
" Ok and don't look at me like that. The last one wasn't good enough." Hermonie stated.  
  
" Herms your going to have to stop scaring away trainers." Harry said.   
  
" Not my fault they get scaried off when I show a little power."  
  
" You set the last one on fire." Ron said with a smirk.  
  
" That was an accident and you know it." she said as she watched as Beth tried to sit down beside she and Ron. Gracie sat beside Harry who looked at Ginny with pleading eyes.  
  
" Come on you guys I'm hungry and we have to cook. Flur please tell me you know how to cook?" Ginny said.  
  
" No. I burt down the kitchen once and my Mother never let me cook again."  
  
" We're doomed." Ginny replied  
  
" Come on. Tonks has to know how to cook." Hermonie said as they made there way down stairs.  
  
  
  
" About time you came and said hello." Sirius said as they reached the bottom.  
  
" Hey Sirius. Do you know how to cook?" Hermonie asked as he hugged her.  
  
" No. Sorry." he replied  
  
" Somebody in this house has to know how to cook." Ginny said as she watched in disbelief as everyone shook there head.   
  
" We're doomed." Bill said as the girls made there way to the kitchen.  
  
" O no you don't your staying right here." Ron said as he grabbed Hermonie and pulled her downn into his lap. " Last time you were in a kitchen you almost caught a house elf on fire."  
  
" Let me go Ron." She said sturrging agenst him. " Wait maybe your right let them get the blame for burning the kitchen.   
  
" How did you almost set a house elf on fire?" Remus asked trying not to laugh.  
  
" Well it was 5:30 one morning and I was hungry so I woke up Ron and we went to the kitchens. When we got there they were already cooking breakfast so we ate and then on of the elfs burnt his hand. So I watched the frying pan while he went to put something on it. Well another one came and told me to put something in it after I counted to thirty. To put it this way, the top fell off and whatever was in the jar fell into pan and almost caught me and the elf on fire."  
  
" What happened to S.P.E.W?" Sirius asked.  
  
" I finally figured out that they like how thing are and it they want to be freed we'll know." About that time Tonks was pushed out of the kitchen.  
  
" What did you do?" Harry asked.  
  
" Caught a dish rag on fire." She answered.  
  
" At least you didn't almost catch yourself and a house elf on fire." Sirius said while laughing.  
  
" Over the summer Mum told me to cook dinner." Hermonie said while laughing " They weren't home. No lie ya'll I set the house on fire. And I mean on fire. The stove was burning, the sink, and the table. I got it out in time and replaced everything but they never asked me to cook again because it tased so bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voldemort's Lair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
" Potter is to well procted now we will have to wait till after the World Cup. The others will be with him you will have a chance for revenge." Voldemort stated as he looked down on one of his most faithful Death Eaters.  
  
" Yes master."   
  
" This is not the time to kill him harm the others but not him."  
  
"As you wish master."   
  
" You time has come my son and revenge will be yours."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That the end of this chapter. Don't expect all of them to be that long. And I'm sorry the end sucked but I have a case of writers block. I'll try to post one every week but I'm not making promises. It you read this and review please e-mail me so I'll get it tonight please. My e-mail is stonecoldbabe5001@yahoo.com. And the more reviews I get the more I write. One review and I uselly write three to four pages and when I get bad reviews I can write six. So bring it on. 


End file.
